In connection with the operation of carton or case sealing machines, it is desirable to run or operate the carton or case sealing operation line at a relatively high rate of speed. It has been found, however, that in order to in fact achieve such relatively high processing speeds, the rear application roller arm, upon which is disposed the rear carton or case sealing tape application roller is mounted, must be actuated or moved at a predetermined point in time of the carton or case sealing operational cycle with an increased or enhanced amount of tension or speed such that the rear carton or case sealing tape application roller will in fact engage the vertically oriented rear surface portion of the carton or case with a high rate of speed in order that the rear carton or case sealing tape application roller can in fact properly apply the rear tab portion of the sealing tape onto the vertically oriented rear surface portion of the carton or case without permitting the rear tab portion of the sealing tape to experience any slack, or without permitting the rear tab portion of the sealing tape to become looped, whereby the carton or case would not in fact be properly sealed.
The problem, however, with simply increasing the tension applied or imparted to the rear application roller arm, upon which is disposed the rear carton or case sealing tape application roller, is that since the rear carton or case sealing tape application roller is operatively connected to the front carton or case sealing tape application roller, then the enhanced or increased tension is also imparted to the front application roller arm and, in effect, to the front carton or case sealing tape application roller. Applying or imparting such enhanced or increased pressure to, in effect, the front car-ton or case sealing tape application roller, however, is in fact problematic in that such enhanced or increased pressure, effectively applied or imparted to the front carton or case sealing tape application roller, will, in turn, be applied or imparted to, for example, the front and top surface portions of the carton or case. Normally, however, the corrugated box structure may not be inherently strong, or alternatively, the box, carton, or case may not be completely filled, or the particular contents with which the box, carton, or case is filled may not be sufficiently strong so as to effectively resist such added pressure. Accordingly, portions of the box, carton, or case may effectively be crushed, or alternatively, the application roller may simply be pushed through, for example, the upper surface portion of the box, carton, or case.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved spring tension control system for the tape application rollers of a tape cartridge assembly which will permit an enhanced or increased amount of tension to in fact be able to be imparted to, or impressed upon, the rear application roller arm so as to, in effect, actuate the rear application roller arm, and the rear carton or case sealing application roller disposed thereon, with a higher rate of speed so as to permit enhanced or increased carton or case sealing processing speeds to be attained or achieved without encountering the aforenoted drawbacks of conventional spring-biased application roller arm control systems.